1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chip package and method for fabricating the same, and in particular, relates to a chip package having an anti-reflective layer and method for fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
For conventional image sensor packages, optical crosstalk, is one event negatively affecting image quality thereof. When optical crosstalk is serious, images of a conventional image sensor are distorted. For example, optical crosstalk occurs when light, incident to a non-photo-sensitive region or an adjacent image sensor device of an image sensor, is refracted onto a sensing region of an image sensor. Additionally, light leakage due to light leaking out of a package structure of a sensing region may also decrease image quality of a conventional image sensor.
Thus, a novel chip package and a method for fabricating the same are desired.